hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Gido
|first = Chapter 48; Episode 39 (1999) |gender = Male |jname = ギド |rname = Gido |name = Gido |backcolor = 837A66 |textcolor = ffffff |occupation = Heavens Arena's fighter |type = EnhancementVol 7, p.110 |nen = Dancing Tops; Battle Waltz; Tornado Top; Shotgun Blues}}Gido (ギド) is one of the 3 disabled fighters who go after rookies on Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena and Gon's first opponent on this floor. Appearance and Personality As a result of being attacked with Nen when he knew nothing of it, Gido lost his legs. He replaced them with a machine which looks like a metal stick with a large bearing ball at the lower end, making his whole body resemble a huge spinning top. He wears a hooded robe and a mask, and supports himself with a walking stick. Gido is cunning and does not hesitate to use dirty tactics such as blackmail to achieve his goal of becoming a Floor Master. Plot Gido is Gon's first opponent on Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena. Their match takes place on March 11th 2000. At this time, his record is 4 wins and only 1 loss. Because Gon only learned Ten the day before, Gido beats him using his spinning tops with little difficulty, breaking Gon's right arm. More than 2 months later, when Gon's arm has just healed, Gido's associates, Sadaso and Riehlvelt, kidnap Zushi. To save him Killua agrees to let Sadoso win a match on May 29th. Meanwhile, Gido uses 1 of Zushi's shoes to blackmail Gon into registering for a match against Sadoso which he too will have to lose on May 30thVol 7, p.54-55Vol 7, p.67. The next day, knowing what Gido did, Killua is furious. He infiltrates into Sadoso's room 10 minutes before their match on May 29th and threatens to kill him if he tries another dirty trick. Fearing for his life, Sadoso leaves the arena and tells Gido and Riehlvelt by phone about what happened. Killua then enters their room without being noticed and warns them not to play against the rules. Scared, they decide to fight fairlyVol 7, p.70. On June 4th, Gido has a rematch with Gon. This time Gon has mastered basic Nen techniques and he easily neutralizes Gido's weapons. After making Gido fall on the floor, Gon breaks his artificial leg with a single punch and threatens to punch him in the face with full power if he ever touches Zushi again. Gido then withdraws from his scheduled match against Killua on June 9th and has never been seen againVol 7, p.99. Abilities Gido is an Enhancer. His weapons are spinning tops which he manipulates and enhances with his aura to attack the opponent. The tops are called Dancing Tops (舞闘独楽 (ぶとうごま)) and can hit as hard as a hammer despite being rather small. His techniques include: *'Battle Waltz' (戦闘円舞曲 (戦いのワルツ)): Gido charges the tops with Nen and gives them a simple command--smashing into any obstacle--, making them attack the opponent from all sides. They can spin for hours and their movements are unpredictable, even to Gido himself. *'Tornado Top' (竜巻独楽 (たつまきごま)): This is Gido's most powerful technique whereby he spins his body like a top to defense himself and leaves the offensive attacks to his dancing topsVol 6, p.110. The opponent will be knocked away if they charge at him. *'Shotgun Blues' (散弾独楽哀歌 (ショットガンブルース)): Gido attacks the opponent by firing a large number of spinning tops at them in quick succession. This technique is different than Battle Waltz in that the tops attack the opponent directlyVol 7, p.75. Gido's Battle Waltz.jpg|Battle Waltz Gido's Tornado Top.jpg|Tornado Top Gido's Shotgun Blues.jpg|Shotgun Blues Trivia *In the 1999 anime adaptation Gido still has both of his legsEp 44 (1999). References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Nen users Category:Males Category:Enhancers